Countdown To The Heaven RE-EDITING N REPOST
by Joonie Kim
Summary: Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun meninggalkan Super Junior karena sebuah kecelakaan? lalu bagaimana dengan Yesung yang tengah mengandung anak dari Kyuhyun? apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yesung. Lalu apakah benar jika kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Kyuhyun sebuah rencana pembunihan. ONESHOOT KYUSUNG. . . .


_Kalau saja waktu dapat diulang,,, aku ingin mengulang sekali lagi saat aku bersamamu,,,_

_Kalau saja,,, aku bisa kembali ke masa itu…_

_Meskipun,, tuhan akan menghukumku,,, meskipun tuhan akan menjatuhkanku ke neraka,,,_

_Aku tidak peduli,,, yang jelas aku ingin bersamamu,,,_

_Aku ingin mengulang semuanya, masaku saat bersamamu,,,_

_,,, Kembali Terjadi ,,,_

**Countdown To The Heaven**

**Genre : Angst Slight Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Kyuhyun x Yesung ( Kyusung )**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior©SM Town**

**Lou Yi Xiao © Couple Kyuhyun at WGM**

**Countdown To The Heaven © Kim Rae Joon A.K.A Jhey Clouds_Sparkyu**

**Inspiration :**

**Coagulation MV © Super Junior Bonamana Album**

**Our Love © Super Junior Konser**

**It Has To Be You © Yesung Super Junior**

**49 Days © Film Dorama Of Korea**

**Marry You © Super Junior Second album**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berparas manis sedang melangkahkan kaki dengan seikat bunga dalam genggaman tangannya. Melangkah menuju suatu tempat dengan kemeja hitam beserta tuxedo hitam dengan setelan sepatu fantofel hitam. Pemuda itu terlihat anggun, dan manis,,, namun guratan kesedihan namja itu tidak bisa lepas dari cahaya mata onyx indah pemiliknya. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya meski hawa dingin kini menyeruak masuk kedalam tulang dan sendi. Tatapannya yang kosong seakan hanya melihat sebuah cahaya dari salah tempat yang sering ia kunjungi tepat tanggal 3 Februari setiap tahunnya.

"Aku harap aku tidak terlambat,,, "gumamnya lirih sambil melangkah cepat kesebuah tempat yang sudah banyak terdapat banyak karangan bunga.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda itu sampai di tempat tujuannya, memandang sebuah foto yang terpampang pada sebuah batu. Disebuah batu nisan, yang meskipun terdapat ratusan bahkan ribuan batu nisan yang ada disekitarnya. Disebuah batu nisan yang hanya akan mendapat sebuah karangan bunga yang indah darinya.

"Mianhae,,,, Aku terlambat lagi,,,"ucapnya lirih pada sebuah foto yang terpampang di batu nisan itu. Ia pun meletakkan sebuah karangan bunga yang sedari tadi dibawanya disamping batu nisan itu. Meski ada banyak sekali karangan bunga yang ada disamping nisan itu, namun masih terliha kosong tepat didepan foto namja itu. Setelah pemuda itu meletakkan bawaannya,, dia hanya berdiri tegak, menundukkan kepala sambil melihat senyuman khas,,, aachhh bukan,,, lebih tepatnya seringaian yang sering orang dalam foto itu tampakkan dihadapan public.

Sambil berharap,, berharap kepada tuhan agar tidak pernah mengambilnya dari sisi namja itu… Mengambil sebuah permata berhaga dari jantung hati pemuda bersurai coklat itu.. Namja bernama Yesung itu kini menatap kosong foto yang terdapat dibatu nisan itu

_Dulu,,, Dulu sekali,,,, Pertama kali aku mengenalmu…._

Yesung melintasi ruang dan waktu, untuk menemukan kembali kenangan bersama orang yang Yesung temui saat ini. Dimulai dari sosok dirinya yang menjadi seorang lead-vocal sebuah groupband yang sedang naik daun di Korea. Orang yang sama se-evil-nya dengan Yesung, orang yang selalu menamai dirinya sebagai 'Cho Kyuhyun, Si Evil Magnae Super Junior'. Dulu Yesung senang sekali mengajarinya mengolah vocal, hingga sampai sekarang - sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dihadapan Yesung - Yesung sering berlatih dengannya sebagai rival Yesung di team lead-vocal Super Junior.

'_Hyung,, Lihat,, aku sudah buktikan kalau aku bisa sepertimu sekarang. Aku Cho Kyuhyun mulai sekarang menjadi team Lead-Vocal nomor 2 setelah Kim Jongwoon a.k,a Yesung'ucapku saat aku benar – benar sudah bisa mengolah vocal yang aku miliki._

"Kau terlihat senang sekali saat itu Kyunnie. Aku bahagia bisa berlatih bersama denganmu Kyu,, Apa sekarang aku terlihat menyedihkan Kyu?"ucap Yesung singkat dan menatap sebuah foto yang terpampang di batu nisan itu. Walaupun Yesung juga tahu foto itu tidak akan bergerak dan menjawab pertanyaan bodoh dari dirinya.

Yesung takkan bisa melupakan saat dimana Yesung dan Kyuhyun menaiki atas panggung dan dia terlihat sangat bersemangat. Satu panggung bersama Super Junior yang melakukan sebuah perjalan Super Show diberbagai belahan dunia tidak akan bisa dilupakan begitu saja.

"Kau ingat Kyu? Saat kita melakukan Show di Indonesia? Ya,, Acara Music Bank Road to Asia beberapa tahun yang lalu…"ucapmu terpotong oleh tetesan bening dari pelupuk mata onyxmu.

"hikz hikz hikz"isakmu kecil, sambil mengingat apa yang dikatakan olehnya waktu itu.

**Flashback ON**

'_Hyung,, kau jangan telalu lelah,, ingat kesehatanmu,,,"katanya dan berbisik padamu. "Uri baby yang tengah kau kandung."ucapnya bahagia._

"_Ya! Babo!"teriakmu dan pukulan kecilmu didahi namjachingumu._

"_Aiisshhh,, apeodaaa,,"katanya sambil merajuk menjauh darimu._

"_Kyunnie,, kau mau kemana?"teriakmu saat dia sudah jauh dari pandanganmu._

"_Menemui appa dan akan melamarmu dalam waktu dekat ini."balasnya dengan seringaian khas miliknya._

**Flashback OFF**

"Itulah panggung terakhir aku bersamamu… aacchhh,,, kau tahu Kyuu? Aku dulu sering menjelekkan suaramu yang tidak lebih bagus dariku."ucap Yesung sambil senyum menghiasi wajah sedih Yesung. Walaupun begitu airmata Yesunglah yang masih mendominasi belahan pipi cubby milik seorang Yesung.

"Sebenarnya aku memujimu, suaramu lebih indah dan berwarna biru seperti auramu."ucap Yesung tak tahan lagi untuk tidak tidak menangis. Akhirnya tulang kakimu tak kuat lagi menyangga tubuhmu, Yesung pun ambruk terduduk didepan batu nisan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Kyu,,, sangat,,, Nan Bogoshiepooo,, hikz hikz hikz"ucapnya lirih mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang kini mendera jantung hatimu.

_Pada Hari Itu Semuanya Berakhir. . . . . Aku Meninggalkanmu Sendiri Disini. . . ._

**Flashback ON**

Diwaktu sore itu hujan turun begitu deras, saat itu mobil yang dinaiki Yesung dan Kyuhyun rusak parah. Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan, yach,,, secara alami mungkin itu sebuah kecelakaan,, tapi sebenarnya itu sebuah pembunuhan. Saat Yesung dan Kyuhyun telah menyelesaikan acara pernikahannya. Yesung sangat bahagia dan Kyuhyun terlihat begitu sangat bahagia bisa meminang Yesung. Namun, sayang,,, takdir berkata lain, Tuhan lebih dulu mengambil Kyuhyun dari sisi Yesung.

Keadaan mobil itu terbalik, akibat Kyuhyun membanting setir dan terbalik disebuah tikungan curam. Terlihat bahan bakar mobil itu mengalir keluar, dan Yesung sudah bisa melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Yesung pun membangunkan Kyuhyun yang pingsan dan mencoba untuk membuka sabuk pengaman milik Kyuhyun.

"Sud,,,Sudahlah Hyungie,,, kau tidak akan bisa melepaskan sabuk pengamanku."ucap Kyuhyun yang berlumuran darah.

"Anni,,, Andwaee,,, aku harus bisa Kyu,,, aku harus bisa,,,"ucap Yesung membantah ucapan Kyuhyun meski dia juga tahu kalau dia takkan bisa melepaskannya.

"Changi-ahh~~"panggil Kyuhyun manja meski terasa serak.

**_DEG_**

Mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun, Yesung pun berhenti untuk berusaha melepaskan sabuk pengaman itu. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan nanar… seakan tahu kalau Kyuhyun akan pergi dari sisimu. Yach,,, Yesung teringat mimpi Yesung tiga hari yang lalu, disana Yesung mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil Yesung dengan panggilan itu dan tiba tiba Kyuhyun menghilang dari hadapan Yesung.

"Sebentar lagi,,, regu penyelamat akan datang. . Hyungie harus keluar ne?"perintah Kyuhyun.

"Anni,,,SHIREO,,, Andwaee,, aku tidak mau Kyu,,, aku tidak mau…"ucap Yesung sedih. Tangan Kyuhyun pun kini berada diperut Yesung dan mengabaikan perkataan Yesung.

"Changi-ah~~,,,, my baby,,, appa akan bersamamu,, menjagamu untuk eommamu ini,, dunia kita dan dunia eomma akan berbeda mulai hari ini changi... ucapkan selamat tinggal pada eommamu yang manis ini.."ucap Kyuhyun sedih. Seakan mendengar dan menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, kandungan Yesung pun beraksi.

"Andwae,,, aku akan tetap disini bersamamu,,, jika kau akan pergi aku juga akan pergi.."ucap Yesung keras kepala. Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum tulus.

10 menit kini berlalu, terlihat regu penolong akan mengeluarkan Yesung, dan menarik Yesung keluar dari mobil yang terbalik itu. Tangan Yesung pun menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun seakan tidak mau untuk terpisah. Namun dengan rayuan Kyuhyun, Yesung pun dengan lemas melepaskan peganganmu pada jemari Kyuhyun. Dan saat beberapa langkah Yesung berjalan mundur menjauh dari mobil karena ditarik oleh petugas, Yesung melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendirgh mobil yang didalam masih terdapat suaminya itu…..

**_JJJDDDDUAARRRR_**

Mobil itu meledak dan terbakar,,, banyak serpihan dari mobil itu yang terlempar beberapa ratus meter dari tempat awal. Yesung hanya menatap kosong mobil yang kini terbakar membuat kepulan asap dilangit biru kesukaan Kyuhyun. Airmata Yesung bercampur dengan derasnya hujan yang mengguyur tubuh mu, namun tidak cukup kuat untuk memadamkan api yang membakar tubuh kekasihmu.

'_Hyungie-ah~~ saranghae.. neomu saranghae. Mianhae,,, cheongmal mianhae,, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Cheongmal mianhae.'_

Gumaman seperti itulah yang seakan dikatakan oleh dentingan nada air hujan yang mengguyur tubuh mungil Yesung.

**Flashback OFF**

"Kenapakau tidak membiarkanku tinggal disisimu? Sakit ini,, lebih sakit daripada aku harus terbakar bersama mobil dan bayiku… apa kau tahu Kyu? Ini semua menyakitiku,"ucap Yesung terisak.

Deraian airmata Yesung kini seperti percikan rintik hujan yang mulai mengguyur raga lemah Yesung. Sambil menengadahkan wajahmu yang sedari tadi menunduk untuk menatap foto dalam bingkai batu nisan itu. Guratan kecewa terlihat sangat jelas dan mungkin lebih dari itu,, terlihat luka robekan dijantung hati Yesung melalui tatapan sakit Yesung pada foto Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Kyu,,, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mencari seseorang untuk menjadi penggantimu. Aku tidak bisa mencari seseorang yang bisa mengobati sakitku. Hanya kamu Kyu,, hanya kamu yang bisa. Aku sungguh ingin melupakan kejadian itu,,, aku sungguh membencinya…. Hingga aku mencubit lenganku dengan sangat keras agar aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku."sesal Yesung.

"Walaupun banyak orang yang melarangku,,, tapi aku masih saja melangkahkan kakiku ditempat peristirahatan terakhirmu ini. Aku tidak bisa tanpamu Kyu, biarkan aku bersamamu. Biarkan aku menyusulmu kesana. Sebentar lagi aku ingin bersamamu."kata Yesung terisak.

"Saenggil chugghae hamnida uri evil magnae,,, Saenggil chugghae hamnida cho kyuhyun,,, saengil chugghae hamnida Kyuhyunnie-ah.. saenggil hikz Chugghae hikz hikz Hamnida hikz hikz hikz.."ucap Yesung sambil terisak lebih dalam dari lubuk hatinya.

Yesung pun mengeluarkan kotak kecil berbentuk kura-kura berwarna biru.

"Hikz hikz hikz,, sebelum aku pergi konser ke Indonesia,, ya,, Konser KRY,,,Kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku tidak merubahnya? Andwaeyo,, aku tidak ingin merubah apapun,, karena kita akan selalu bersama… Kyuhyun, Ryewook, dan Yesung.. KRY Lead Vocal Super Junior. Aku tidak akan mau merubah apapun. Aku berharap, hadiah kecil dan sederhana dariku ini bisa kau terima. Dariku Cho Jongwoon di bumi untukmu Cho Kyuhyun di surga."ucap Yesung lembut, dan tersenyum pada bingkai foto terpampang itu walaupun airmata Yesung membanjiri pipinya. Yesung pun meletakkan kotak kecil itu disamping bunga bawaannya.

Kemudian Yesung menghelus foto itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan menciumnya. Meski tak mungkin foto itu balik menciumnya. Tapi, bagi Yesung itu sama saja dengan mencium kekasihnya yang masih dihati Yesung.

"Aku pergi dulu Kyunnie,, tanggal 6 November aku akan kembali kesini,, bersama dengan hyungdeul yang juga sangat merindukanmu. Sampai jumpa Kyunnie,,, Saranghamnida,,"ucap Yesung berlalu pergi dari tempat peristirahatan terakhir Kyuhyun.

Setelah Yesung melangkah pergi,, dia tidak tahu bahwa sedari tadi jiwa Kyuhyun tepat berada dihadapannya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan belaian Yesung dan kecupan perpisahan dari Yesung. Kyuhyun pun sudah sedari tadi terisak menangis. Dengan sekuat hati dia membuka kado ulang tahunnya dari Yesung. Dia terlihat kaget dengan apa yang Yesung hadiahkan untuknya. Sebuah cincin emas putih bertuliskan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Kyuhyun pun dengan terisak bergumam lirih.

'_Nado,,,, Nado sarangahae Sungie Hyung… Cheongmal saranghae… Mianhae aku membawa uri baby bersamaku,, cheongmal mianhae. Disini aku menunggumu hyung, menunggumu bersama Cho Dong soo. Terima kasih kadonya,, aachhh bukan,,, terimakasih sudah membawakan cincin pernikahan kita… ngomong – ngomong,,, namu jelek sekali.. Cho Jongwoon.. aku akan menunggumu Hyungie.. aku akan menunggu... Aku yakin tuhan akan mengizinkan kita bersama lagi... selamanya..._

Yesung pun merasakan dan mendengar hembusan angin yang membawa gumaman dari Kyuhyun. Yesung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik melihat kearah batu nisan Kyuhyun. Yesung pun tersenyum meski air matanya membanjiri pipi cubbynya… Yesung melihat kotak kecil kura – kura miliknya itu terbuka dengan sendirinya dan melihat cincin yang Yesung berikan sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. Dan seakan tuhan memberi sebuah kesempatan, Yesung bisa melihat bayangan Kyuhyun yang menangis bahagia bersama anak mereka. Terlihat Kyuhyun dan anaknya melambaikan tangan kepada Yesung dan berucap..

'_Kami sangat menyayangimu hyung. Dan juga bilang pada hyungdeul, aku juga sangat merindukan mereka. Sampai jumpa lagi,,,,_

Lambat laun bayangan Kyuhyun dan Dongsoo menghilang. Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga Yesung pun kembali ke Seoul dengan keadaan yang basah kuyup. Perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu membuat Yesung sedikit demam. Tiga puluh menit setelah Yesung sampai dari tempat peristirahatan terakhir Kyuhyun.

Terlihat dorm sangat sepi hari ini, tidak seramai hari – hari kemarin. Terlihat Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sungie hyung,,, kok basah kuyup? Dari mana?"ucap Sungmin.

"Acchh Minnie,,, baru saja aku rayain ulang tahun Kyunnie."ucap Yesung.

"Memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa?"ucap Minnie lirih.

"Oh iya, yang lain pada kemana?"tanya Yesung.

"Karena hari ini ada album terbaru Super junior T jadi hyungnim dan dongsaengnim sesi pemotretan. Dan yang lain sedang sibuk iklan dan pemotretan majalah."ucap Minnie polos.

"Bukankah kamu salah satu dari mereka?"tanya Yesung.

"Hehehehe, ne hyung. Tapi jadwalku besok. Karena mungkin hari ini hanya setengah hari adja,"ucap Minnie.

"Ya sudah, hyung mau mandi dulu ne."ucap Yesung kini berlalu pergi.

"Ne,, Sungie hyung."ucap Minnie.

Kini Sungmin berjalan melangkah ke dapur dan mengambil Hazelnut Fluth yang dia beli di Kona Bean's tadi pagi. Tak sengaja Sungmin melihat kalender. Sungmin teliti angka demi angka yang tertera di kalender tersebut. Disitu terlihat pada tanggal 3 Februari ada sebuah lingkaran besar dan terdapat catatan **Kyuhyun's Birthday**.

"Omona,,, aku lupa."ucap Sungmin terlihat kaget. Dan Sungmin pun langsung member pesan singkat pada semua member Super Junior

_To : All Member(minus Yesung)_

_From : Minnie Pumkins_

_ Hyungnim dan Dongsaengnim, kalian tahu tidak? Sekarang hari apa? Minnie lupa kalau hari ini tanggal 3 Februari, Kyuhyun's Birthday. Jika saja aku tadi tidak melihat Yesung hyung pulang dari pemakaman aku tidak akan tahu hari ini hari apa. Bisakah kita ketemu di Kona Bean's? aku tidak mungkin meminta kalian pulang. Pastinya itu akan memalukan, kalau kita sampai ketahuan melupakan ulangtahun Kyuhyun. Selain itu aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun menghukumku di sana kalau ketemu nanti._

Setelah mengirim e-mail, Sungmin kembali kekamarnya dan berganti pakain. Setelah itu dia pamitan pada Yesung kalau dia ada pemotretan.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu ne."ucap Sungmin.

"Kau mau kemana Minnie?"tanya Yesung yang mau buat ramen didapur.

"Baru saja aku ditelphon uri manajer kalau hari ini full pemotretan. Jadi aku harus datang."ucap Sungmin berpura-pura menampakkan wajah kekesalannya.

"Hahaha,,, Ya sudah hati – hati ne, sekalian bilang sama hyungnim dan dongsaengnim, Kyuhyun sangat merindukan kalian. Dan Kyunnie bilang kalau akan menghukum kalian. hihihi"ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum dan tertawa simpul.

"Yaa.. Yaa,, Aaacchhh, Ne,, Gomawo hyung. Annyeong."ucap Sungmin kaget bercampur takut sambil berlalu pergi.

"Annyeong."balas Yesung.

'Aku tahu kalian akan kemana! Tidak akan mudah kau membohongiku Minnie. Kau itu terlalu polos.'batin Yesung.

Hampir dua puluh menit Sungmin menunggu, namun yang datang hanya Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Ryewook. Padahal sudah berulang kali di telphon,yang lain malah malahan tidak aktif.

"Mianhae kami terlambat,"ucap Leeteuk yang dibelakangnya ada Heechul, Kangin, Hangeng, Shindong, Siwon, dan Kibum.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita sudah lengkap. Mari segera ke pemakaman Kyuhyun."ucap Sungmin.

"Minnie, tunggu. Apa kau tidak ingin membawakan bunga untuk uri magnae?"ucap Leeteuk.

"Ne,, baiklah. Mari kita beli dan langsung kesana. Akan tetapi setelah hujan ini mulai reda."ucap Kibum.

"Aaahhh,, kau benar Bummie."ucap Leeteuk, Kangin, Hangkyung, dan Heechul berbarengan.

Ditempat lain, ditempat yang telah di tinggalkan oleh Yesung tadi siang. Terlihat seorang wanita yang terlihat sangat menyesal dengan kematian Kyuhyun. Seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, dengan balutan gaun hitam berpadu dengan warna merah. Namun sayang gaun yang indah itu harus pudar karena derasnya hujan yang mengguyur pemakaman itu.

"Saengil Chuggae Hamnida Guxian-ah."ucap wanita itu dengan memberikan seikat bunga lili putih disamping bunga milik Yesung tadi.

"Mianhae, Cheongmal mianhae, hikz hikz hikz hikz."isak wanita itu penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Dulu, aku sangat terobsesi untuk memilikimu. Dan semua itu bermula ketika kita menjalani Reality Show We Got Married."ucapnya yang kini sudah begitu amat tenang.

"Pandanganmu, perhatianmu, kasih sayangmu, cintamu, dan pelukanmu itu membuat aku mulai mencintaimu. Aku tahu meski semua itu hanya akting, dan kamu sudah dimiliki oleh Yesung Oppa. Itu yang membuat aku sakit. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Yesung oppa yang kau pilih Kyunnie? Kenapa kau lebih memilih dia dibanding aku."ucapnya menunduk sedih.

**Flashback ON**

Disebuah Wedding Garden Party, terlihat dua orang insan yang sedang mengenakan pakaian wedding. Tapi di kursi undangan disitu hanya ada empat orang. Orang tua mempelai wanita dan orang tua mempelai pria. Tidak ada teman, sahabat, temen dekat, saudara, bahkan pendeta pun tidak ada.

"Lou, 我爱你。在这里，我要说我真的真的很爱你。我们永远在一起。永远，只有你和我。"ucap Xian.

(Lou, aku mencintaimu. Disini, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Kita akan selamanya bersama. Selamanya,hanya kamu dan aku.)

"Xian,我知道了。你是真的真的爱我。我也真的和爱你。永远，只有我和你。"ucap Lou.

(Xian, aku tahu. Kamu benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Selamanya, hanya kamu dan aku.)

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata indah itu Guxian(Kyuhyun) dan Lou yi Xiao berpelukan lalu berciuman. Namun hanya sebatas menempelkan bibir, tidak ada kecupan, hisapan ataupun lumatan dari Kyuhyun seperti yang sering dia lakukan pada seseorang yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Ccccuuutttttttttttttt!"ucap sang sutradara.

"Okey, episode terakhir sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas partisipasinya. Xiao, 真的好。。Kyu, aktingmu bagus. Tapi jika kamu mau lebih sedikit mendalami ciuman itu pasti akan terasa lebih baik lagi."ucap sang sutradara.

"Kalau bukan karena Yesung hyung yang memintaku untuk melakukannya, aku tidak akan mau melakukannya ajhussi. Masih mending aku mau melakukannya."ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aacchhh Ne, mianhae."ucap sang sutradara tersindir, karena dia yang meminta Yesung untuk menyuruh Kyuhyun menerima adegan itu. Karena sebelumnya Kyuhyun sangat ngotot tidak ingin melakukannya. Dengan bantuan Yesung lah adegan itu akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Kyuhyun melakukannya.

"Sudahlah Kyunnie. Gwaenchana, yang penting sekarang sudah selesai."ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Apa gunanya aku, tanpa kamu dan uri baby."ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus sambil mengelus perut Yesung. *Author : Indah*

"Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan selesainya Reality Show ini di Mobit?"ucap Xiao.

"Benar juga, gag salahnya kan kalau kita habis ini mampir ke Mobit?"ucap sang sutradara.

"Ne, dengan senang hati kami akan melayani anda."ucap Yesung sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Setelah semua crew selesai membereskan peralatan mereka, akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke Mobit. Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersama abeojhi dan Eommanie, Kyuhyun pergi pulang ke rumah untuk mengantarkan Abeoji dan eommani. Sesudah itu, mereka pergi ke Mobit. Sesampainya di Mobit, terlihat semua crew sudah berkumpul, terlihat Yesung pergi kedalam untuk istirahat karena kecapaian.

"Kyuhyun Oppa,"panggil Lou Yi Xiao.

"Ne,, Waegure Lou-ah."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku pengen ungkapin sesuatu pada oppa, tapi Lou harap oppa gag akan marah dengan apa yang akan aku katakan sama oppa. Arraseoyo oppa?"ucap Lou Yi Xiao.

"Ne."ucap Kyuhyun penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Lou Yi Xiao yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri.

"Saranghae, Cheongmal saranghaeyo. Sarang hamnida."ucap Lou Yi Xiao sambil mencium pipi Kyuhyun yang masih membatu. Tanpa mereka sadari kalau sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka.

**_KLONTHANG_**

Kaleng jus yang sebenarnya tadi dibawa Yesung untuk Kyuhyun jatuh ke lantai. Yesung merasa cemburu, dia langsung beranjak pergi.

"Ye,, Yesung,, Oppa."ucap Lou Yi Xiao lirih.

"Kyu,,, Kyunnie,"ucap Yesung.

"Hyu,,, Hyungie,,,"ucap Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Aaacchh mian, mungkin seharusnya aku istirahat saja."ucap Yesung sembari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Lou Yi Xiao di tempat pojok itu.

"Hyung tunggu."ucap Kyuhyun berusaha beranjak dari tempat itu namun tangan Kyuhyun dipegang erat oleh Lou Yi Xiao.

"Oppa, tetaplah disini bersamaku."rengek Lou Yi Xiao.

"Shiero!"ucap Kyuhyun setengah membentak.

"Oppa,,,"rengek Lou Yi Xiao.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, atau aku akan menyakitimu."bentak Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Lou Yi Xiao melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Kyuhyun dan hanya bisa memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang perlahan menjauh.

"Oppa, lihat saja, setelah ini kau akan menjadi milikku. Akan aku singkirkan namja itu dari sisimu."ucap Lou Yi Xiao penuh dendam.

Hal itu kemudian dianggap angin lalu baik bagi Kyuhyun maupun Yesung. Setelah kejadian itu, Kyuhyun dan Yesung lebih mesra dari biasanya. Dan bisa dikatakan itu membuat Lou Yi semakin geram dan amarah cemburu yang memuncak. Sekitar 2 bulan setelah kejadian itu, Yesung dan Kyuhyun melaksanakan pernikahan. Entah siapa yang memberi tahu, tanpa di undang Yesung maupun Kyuhyun, Lou Yi Xiao datang dengan dendam yang membara didalam hatinya. Saat Yesung dan Kyuhyun sedang menjamu para tamunya, Lou Yi Xiao keluar dan memotong rem mobil yang akan di gunakan Kyuhyun untuk membawa mereka ke apartemen mereka sendiri.

Setelah acara pernikahan Yesung dan Kyuhyun selesai, mereka akhirnya membubarkan diri masing – masing. Belum sampai 5 jam dari acara pernikahan itu, di televisi sudah disiarkan kalau terjadi kecelakaan mobil di tikungan tajam daerah Incheon yang mengakibatkan salah satu penumpang itu meninggal. Lou Yi Xiao senang, dia mengira kalau Yesung yang meninggal. Namun, sesaat setelah ganti baju untuk membuat Kyuhyun terpesona dengan perhatiannya sang pembawa berita mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkata – kata, hanya bisa menangis dan diam terbujur kaku.

"Kami mendapat kepastian dari pihak kepolisian kalau yang berada didalam mobil yang meledak dan terbakar itu adalah Jo Kyuhyun. Uri Evil Magnae Super Junior. Penyebab Kyuhyun tidak bisa keluar dari mobil itu bisa dipastikan kalau kedua kakinya patah dan karena sabuk pengaman yang dia kenakan terikat dengan kuat akibat benturan yang terjadi saat terbalik tadi. Berikut laporan langsung dari tempat terjadinya kecelakaan."ucap sang pembawa acara.

"Mwo?"ucap Lou Yi Xiao sangat lirih.

"AAAAANNNNDDDDWWWWWAAAAEEEEEE!"teriaknya keras.

Setelah satu tahun dihantui rasa bersalah, akhirnya Lou Yi Xiao pun menyerahkan diri atas penyebab kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan Kyuhyun meninggal. Sesaat sebelum Lou Yi Xiao melakukan jumpa pers diadakan, Yesung meminta untuk tidak usah diadakan pengakuan itu. Cukup dihukum saja, Yesung tahu, meski Lou Yi Xiao yang membunuh Kyuhyun tapi biarlah dia saja yang tahu kalau yang membuat Kyuhyun miliknya meninggal adalah karena tuhan yang sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Akhirnya berita itu hanya simpang siur, sampai sekarang. Ada yang mengatakan kalau kecelakaan mobil itu adalah kasus pembunuhan.

Namun saat mereka mengkonfirmasi di kepolisian mereka bilang kalau semua itu adalah real kecelakaan atau bisa dikatakan itu adalah human error. Mereka tidak tahu kalau semua itu karena seorang wanita yang terobsesi memiliki sang pangeran yang sudah memiliki seorang putri mahkota.

**Flashback OFF**

"Mianhae, kalau saja waktu bisa di ulang. Aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat."ucapnya beruraian airmata.

"Aku yakin hujan yang mengguyur bumi saat ini, karena kesedihanmu tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun sekaligus hari pernikahanmu dengan Yesung Oppa. Cheongmal mianhae."ucap Lou terisak.

30 menit kini telah berlalu, terlihat hujan yang tadi mengguyur mulai reda, Lou Yi kini mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri. Secara tidak langsung dua orang penjaga sipir penjara itu datang membawa Liu Yi kembali ke lapas.

"Kyunnie, cheongmal mianhae. Aku harus pergi, waktuku menjengukmu tahun ini telah habis. Mianhae, cheongmal mianhae. Annyeongie Gaseo."ucap Lou Yi sambil beranjak pergi.

Donghae yang pergi ke pemakaman duluan karena dia bosan dengan Leeteuk dan Heechul yang berengkar karena bingung memilih bunga apa yang akan dia bawa untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun. Sesampainya di parkiran dia terlihat kaget, bagaimana tidak, ada sebuah mobil pusat kepolisian Seoul ada diparkiran pemakaman tersebut.

"Siapa yang mereka tangkap? Kenapa ada mobil polisi disini?"tanya Donghae pada angin.

Donghae lalu beranjak dari mobilnya dan bergegas ke tempat Kyuhyun beristirahat. Donghae hanya tidak ingin kalau sang evil magnae datang dan menghukumnya. Namun disebuah jalan tempat Kyuhyun dimakamkan, terlihat seorang wanita dengan gaun yang basah kuyub digandeng 2 orang petugas lapas kepolisian Seoul. Betapa kagetnya Donghae siapa yang sedang digandeng oleh petugas itu.

"Lou Yi?"ucap Donghae setengah berteriak.

"Donghae,, Oppa."ucap Lou Yi lirih.

"Cepat jalan."ucap petugas saat mendapati Lou Yi berhenti berjalan.

"Ne,"ucap Lou Yi.

Melihat Lou Yi yang dibawa oleh petugas kepolisian membuat Donghae kaget. Pasalnya setelah setahun kematian Kyuhyun dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Lou Yi. Dia tahu kalau Lou Yi mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau yang sebenarnya membunuh Kyuhyun adalah Lou Yi. Diantara keterkejutan itu, Donghae melihat bayangan Kyuhyun disamping makam tersebut bersama Dongsoo sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Donghae bergegas kearah mereka, bisa dikatakan kalau donghae mempunyai Indra keenam.

"Akhirnya kau datang Hyung."ucap Kyuhyun senang.

"Aku akan datang Kyu, tentu saja setelah Yesung hyung kemari."ucap Donghae

"Annyeong ajhussi. Kau tidak takut pada kami?"ucap Dongsoo.

"Annyeong Dongsoo. Anniyo, dari awal evil itu sudah menjadi evil. Aku tidak takut."ucap Donghae.

"Hyungnim dimana? Belum datang atau lupa?"ucap Kyuhyun cekikikan.

"Mereka tadi sebenarnya lupa, aku pun pura – pura begitu. Kalau tadi Yesung hyung datang agag sorean pasti mereka tidak akan tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari Ulang Tahunmu serta hari Pernikahanmu dengan Yesung hyung, sekaligus hari kematianmu."ucap Donghae.

"Ahh, Geureyo.."ucap Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Ajhussi, kemana hewan peliharaan ajhussi yang biasanya ikut ajhussi itu?"tanya Dongsoo tidak sopan.

"Ahahahaha, dia ada di mobil, dia tidak enak badan."ucap Donghae. Mendengar kata "Tidak enak badan" Dongsoo berencana menjahili Eunhyuk dan melesat ke arah mobil donghae.

"Jangan... Diganggu."ucap Donghae telat. Dia melihat Dongsoo berlari-lari kecil kearah mobil Donghae.

"Anakmu itu seperti kamu ya Kyu, jahilnya minta ampun."ucap Donghae.

"Jahil – jahil begini ada yang selalu kangen sama aku."ucap Kyuhyun pede.

"Oh iya, tadi aku lihat Lou Yi datang kemari. Ada apa? Selama ini aku belum pernah melihat dia kesini pada hari ini?"tanya Donghae.

"Dia selalu datang kesini setelah kau datang Hyung. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia datang kemari agag sorean seperti ini. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku memberi tahumu sesuatu yang sudah aku dan Yesung hyung pendam selama ini."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Rahasia? Selama ini? Maksudnya?"ucap Donghae.

"Bahwa tragedi Lima tahun yang lalu yang menimpa aku dan Yesung hyung adalah..."ucap Kyuhyun terpotong saat mendengar Eunhyuk memanggil Donghae.

"Hae-aahh, singkirkan anak Kyuhyun itu sekarang."ucap Eunhyuk ketakutan dan berlari kearah Donghae.

"ahahahahaha,"tawa Kyuhyun, Dongsoo, dan Donghae.

"Dongsoo, Palliwaa. Kesini, jangan nakal."ucap Kyuhyun dan dijawab senyuman oleh Dongsoo dan menurut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

'Tumben nurut, pasti karena lihat eommanya tadi yach.'ucap Donghae dalam hati.

"Oh ya Kyunnie, teruskan ceritamu."ucap Donghae penasaran.

"Tidak hyung, sebentar lagi, hyungnim akan datang. Biar nanti malam saja aku akan ke dorm."ucap Kyuhyun memperlihatkan evil smirk andalannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu."ucap Donghaae.

"Hae-aah, Hyukiee-aah. Kenapa kalian meninggalkan kami?"ucap Leeteuk.

"Habis kalian lama,"ucap Donghae singkat.

Terlihat semua member Super Junior – minus Yesung – telah memberi penghormatan untuk Kyuhyun. Wajah mereka yang tadinya ceria, sekarang menampakkan penyesalan, kesedihan, dan airmata. Sang Leader yang berusaha tegar meski airmata membanjiri pipi mulai bersuara.

"Kyunnie-ah, mianhae, kami lupa hari ulang tahunmu. Hikz hikz hikz. Selama ini aku tahu kamu marah pada kami yang seakan melupakanmu. Itu semua kami lakukan karena kami tidak ingin mengingat lagi kejadian itu. Mianhae cheongmal mianhae.. hikz hikz hikz. Kami hanya tidak ingin memingat saat dimana kamu meninggalkan kami. Kami juga sangat merindukanmu. Hikzz. Berbahagialah kamu disana dengan Dongsoo. Aku janji, nanti malam akan aku rayakan ulang tahunmu dengan layak. Jika kamu tidak keberatan datanglah."ucap leeteuk tidak sadar telah mendapat tatapan horror para member lainnya.

Donghae melihat seringaian evil sang magnae. Dia pun langsung mengerti kenapa dia akan datang ke dorm nanti malam. Itu karena dengan senang hati Leeteuk sang Leader mengundangnya datang. Donghae bisa melihat kalau Kyuhyun mulau berjalan kearah Leeteuk dan bergumam di telinga Leeteuk yang hanya Leeteuk dan Donghae bisa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah Teuki hyung, aku akan datang ke dorm bersama anakku. Tenang aku akan datang dengan wujudku yang dulu dan hanya kalian yang akan bisa melihat sosokku."bisik Kyuhyun lirih ditelinga Teuki.

"Mwo? Huuuwwaaaaa.."ucap Leeteuk kaget.

"Waegure hyung?"ucap semua member.

"Anniyo, hanya nanti malam akan tamu special yang akan datang ke dorm. Kyuhyun menyetujuinya."ucap Leeteuk sedikit ketakutan.

"Kyyaaaaa..."ucap mereka menjerit lirih.

"Itu salahmu hyung, mengundangnya. Pasti akan ada sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi didorm,"ucap Sungmin yang paling takut kalau Kyuhyun menghukumnya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang. Dan siapkan semuanya."ucap Donghae.

"Ne.."ucap semua member serempak.

"Kyuuniee, kami pulang dulu ne, sampai ketemu nanti. Annyeong gaseo."ucap Leeteuk berlalu pergi. Disusul semua member yang mengekor dibelakang Leeteuk.

Sesampainya di dorm, mereka lalu menyiapkan keperluan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Yesung yang tadi sudah minum obat tertidur dikamarnya, tanpa ada yang berani mengganggunya. Sampai pada akhirnya semua kebutuhan selesai dan kue tart pun telah siap di hidangkan hasil jerih payah Sungmin dan Ryewook. Meski terlihat sangat berantakan, tapi bagi mereka yang menyelesaikan nya itu adalah keindahan.

"Hae-ah, bangunkan Yesungie kita akan merayakannya sebentar lagi. Soal baju, pakai saja punya Heechul."ucap leeteuk.

"Ne,"ucap Donghae langsung pergi kekamar Yesung. Dan membangunkan sang putri tidur ini.

"Hyung, bangun."ucap Donghae.

"eehhnnggg.."lenguhan Yesung.

"Hyungie, bangun. Sudah malam, mandilah dulu."ucap Donghae.

"Kyunniiee?"tatap Yesung sambil mengucek – ucek matanya.

"Kyunnie? Aku Donghae, hyungie."ucap Donghae.

"Dibelakangmu Hae-ah."ucap Yesung terlihat senang meski sedikit takut.

"Annyeong hyung kita ketemu lagi."ucap Kyuhyun cengengesan.

"Kau sudah datang Kyu. Sekarang cepat bujuk istrimu ini untuk mandi dan ganti pakaian."ucap Donghae beranjak pergi.

"Donghae tunggu, kau bisa melihat Kyuhyun?"tanya Yesung.

"Hehehehe, ne hyung aku bisa melihatnya. Bisa dikatakan aku punya indra keenam. Tapi jangan kasih tahu siapapun ne. Aku tidak ingin ada kehebohan didorm."ucap Donghae beranjak pergi.

Saat keluar dari kamar Yesung, Donghae berpapasan dengan Sungmin yang memang sejak tadi dilanda rasa gugup dan takut yang luar biasa.

"Minni hyung, gwaenchanaseo?"tanya Donghae.

"Gwaen,,, Gwaenchana."ucap Minnie gagap.

"Wae gure hyung? Hyung seperti ketakutan?"tanya Donghae.

"Aku takut kalau Kyunnie menghukumku. Dulu aku janji akan selalu datang ke tempatnya saat ulang tahunnya. Malah sekarang aku melupakannya.. aaiiisshhhh,, baboyaa."ucap Sungmin.

"Aahahahhahaha, gwaenchana hyung. Meski Kyuhyun sangat evil, dia tahu kuk kalau Minnie hyung tidak bermaksud seperti itu."ucap Donghae menenangkan.

"Jinjayo?"ucap Sungmin.

"Ne,,"ucap Donghae.

"Achh,, kenapa aku harus takut? Gomawo Hae-ah."ucap Sungmin beranjak pergi. Donghae juga beranjak kekamarnya untuk siap-siap.

Sedang Kyuhyun mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk membujuk Yesung memakai pakaian yang dia hadiahkan, tapi yesung tetap menolaknya. Akhirnya dengan bujukan Dongsoo, Yesung mau memakai baju yang telah di siapkan oleh Kyuhyun untuk Yesung itu. Yesung terlihat sangat manis memakai celana putih selutut, dengan kemeja putih dilapisi sweeter warna biru muda bergaris. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini memakai baju kemeja putih dengan sweeter bergaris warna merah dan hitam, dengan setelan celana jeans hitam selutut. Mereka berdua tampak manis dan bahagia, terlihat Dongsoo juga mengenakan toxedo putih yang elegan.

"Kyeopta,,"ucap Dongsoo.

"Eecchhhh, tidak sopan bilang seperti itu sama eomma."ucap Yesung.

"Ehehehehehe, Mianhae eomma, aku belum lihat eomma seperti ini."ucap Dongsoo cengengesan.

"Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita seperti ini selamanya."ucap Kyuhyun lirih dan hanya Dongsoo yang bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

'Appa, mianhae, cheongmal mianhae. Aku sudah buat appa sedih dihari bahagia appa sama eomma. Achh, kenapa keluarga kita harus terpisah seperti ini. Aku ingin bersama appa dan eomma. Aku ingin selamanya bersama kalian. Semua ini terjadi gara-gara wanita itu. Aku harus memberinya pelajaran. Tapi, jika aku membalasnya sama saja aku dendam dan rasa dendam tidak akan menyatukan kami nantinya. Aaaarrrggghhhh, Tuhan, tolong satukan kami kembali, entah cepat atau lambat. Aku ingin bersama appa dan eomma. Aku mohon permintaanku ini. Ammmiieenn.'ucap Dongsoo dalam hati sambil memandang kearah appa dan eommanya.

"Dongsoo kajja, semuanya sudah menunggu kita."ucap Yesung.

"Ne, eomma."ucap Dongsoo.

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari kamar dan disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang bisa dikatakan mengesankan. Sambutan yang meriah dari semua member Super Junior. Canda tawa yang terjalin lima tahun yang lalu kini terulang kembali. Satu demi satu member mulai melupakan kalau Kyuhyun sudah berbeda ruang waktu dengan mereka. Kebahagian yang mereka rasakan saat ini adalah sebuah anugerah tersendiri untuk hati mereka. Hati para member yang sangat merindukan "kejahilan sang magnae". Mereka tahu, mereka akan terluka jika mengingat kejadian yang menyesakkan itu. Tapi jika difikirkan kembali, biarlah mereka mendapat kebahagiaan yang semestinya mereka rasakan sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Malam semakin larut semua member pun mulai menyadari tubuh mereka semakin lelah. Namun, mereka juga tidak ingin meninggalkan sosok yang selama ini mereka rindukan. Mereka yakin, jika mereka tidur sejenak dan bangun di keesokan harinya maka kebahagian yang terjadi saat ini hanyalah akan menjadi kenangan belaka. Seakan mengerti apa yang dirasakan semua hyungdeulnya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan mengerti apa yang dirasakan para hyungnya itu.

"Leeteuk-ssi, aku tahu semuanya sudah terlalu lelah, kenapa mereka tidak beranjak dan pergi tidur? Bukankah besok mereka akan ada jadwal? Selain itu, Leeteuk-ssi juga akan kembali ke tempat pelayanankan?"ucap Dongsoo.

"Ye? Owh,, ne, kami semua memang akan sibuk esok. Tapi kami hanya tidak ingin kebahagiaan yang terjalin malam ini hilang gitu saja. Kami ingin terus seperti, jujur aku sangat merindukan suasana seperti ini."ucap Leeteuk.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun angkat bicara, karena dia tahu kalau semua member sudah mulai lelah, tapi mereka tetap bertahan.

"Hyungdeul tidak capek? Aku ingin menidurkan Yesung hyung dulu. Cepetlah kalian tidur, besok pasti ada jadwalkan?"ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Yesung ala bridal.

"Tapi Kyuuu.."ucap Sungmin tidak rela kehilangan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Minnie hyung, cepat atau lambat aku tetap akan pergi. Jangan terlalu sedih kehilangan aku. Aku tahu dari atas sana kalian selalu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku tahu, kadang aku menangis, bertanya kepada tuhan, kenapa? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku?dan akhirnya aku mengerti, inilah takdir kita. Takdir yang harus aku jalani dikehidupanku yang dulu. Aku mulai menerima apa yang tuhan berikan kepadaku. Aku yakin tuhan akan berikan aku yang terbaik."ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu pergi, meninggalkan hyung – hyungnya yang kini mulai terisak.

Kyuhyun menidurkan Yesung di ranjang yang dulu sering dia tempati. Bahagia rasanya bisa menemani orang yang disayangi pergi ke alam mimpi. Kyuhyun kini membelai lemah wajah imut Yesung, terlihat kebahagian dan kesedihan terpancar dari wajah lemah nan elok itu.

"Hyungie,, mianhae..hikz hikz,"ucap Kyuhyun terisak lemah disamping Yesung. Rasa sakit yang selama ini dia tahan, kini menguar semuanya. Terasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan apa yang dia rasakan selama lima tahun ini.

"Appa,,, uljimaa. Mianhae, cheongmal mianhae..."ucap Dongsoo yang kini sudah berada disamping Kyuhyun.

"Anniyo,, hikzz hikzz... Seharusnya appa yang meminta maaf padamu, appa telah membuatmu berpisah dengan eommamu. Sudah lama sejak tepat hari ini, lima tahun yang lalu. Cheongmal mianhae."ucap Kyuhyun terisak dan memeluk Dongsoo.

**_TOK_TOK_TOK_**

"Kyunnie, apa kau masih disini?"ucap Donghae pelan.

"Ne, hyung masuklah."ucap Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan mengusap airmata yang keluar dari kedua mata caramelnya. Terlihat semua hyungdeulnya masuk kekamar Yesung.

"Kyunnie, kami semua meminta maaf , kami akui kami egois. Kami hanya ingin tetap berada disisimu. Kami memang babo, kami telah meninggalkanmu. Hanya Yesungie, hanya Yesung,,, hikz hikz hikz,,,"ucap Leeteuk terhenti karena derasnya airmata yang keluar dari mata sayunya.

"Hyungieee,,"ucap Kangin menenangkan leeteuk.

"Hanya Yesung yang selalu percaya kamu akan datang dan memberi warna lagi di dorm ini. Tapi kami selalu menganggap sebelah mata apa yang dia katakan. Dia selalu menunggumu, menunggu kamu datang ke dorm. Sekarang kami menyesal, menyesal telah meninggalkan kamu sendirian. Mianhae,, cheongmal mianhae.."ucap Leeteuk terisak di pelukan Kangin.

"Teukie hyung, gwaenchanaseo. Aku baik – baik saja, aku bahagia jika kalian bisa bahagia seperti dulu lagi. Sejak 'kematianku' aku merasa dorm ini semakin memudar. Warna yang dulu pernah ada seakan hilang. Aku hanya ingin warna itu kembali ada, kembali indah seperti sebelum aku pergi. Jika boleh aku meminta kepada kalian, aku titip Yesung hyung. Dia lebih berharga daripada nyawaku. Yach, anggap saja ini adalah permintaan terakhir dari Cho Kyuhyun."ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, meski guratan kesedihan terpampang jelas di wajah pucat itu.

"Kyuniie, mianhae kami telah membuatmu menderita disana. Kami janji, akan tetap akan menjaga Sungie hyung untukmu. Baiklah, kami pergi tidur dulu. Sarang hamnida uri Kyunnie. Berbahagialah kamu disana."ucap Sungmin dan yang lain lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar Yesung. Yang tertinggal hanya Donghae, ya, Donghae yang merasa ada sesuatu yang belum Kyuhyun ceritakan padanya.

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu kan Kyuu?"tanya Donghae.

"Ye? Ohh ne, aku hampir melupakannya hyung. Sebenarnya kejadian itu, kami menjadi korban dari seorang wanita yang dulu pernah mencintaiku."ucap Kyuhyun lirih, agar hanya Donghae yang tahu.

"MWO?"teriak Donghae.

"SSSSSSSsstttttttttttt jangan berteriak."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu Kyunnie!?"tanya Donghae tegas.

"Kecelakaan itu terjadi karena seorang wanita yang sangat terobsesi denganku, dan ingin menyingkirkan Yesung hyung dari kehidupanku. Kau lihat sendirikan? Malah aku yang tersingkirkan."ucap Kyuhyun getir.

"Katakan! Katakan siapa Kyu? Apa Yesung hyung tahu orangnya?"ucap Donghae antusia.

"Kalau itu belum ta..."

"Aku tahu siapa orangnya Hae,"ucap Yesung yang ternyata sudah terbangun sejak Leeteuk datang kekamarnya.

"Siapa hyungie?"ucap Donghae disamping Yesung dan menatap Yesung. Tak terasa bulir bulir kristal bening mengalir di pipi Donghae.

"Uljima saengie.."ucap Yesung memeluk Donghae dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Seorang wanita yang kau temui tadi di pemakaman Hae ajhussi."ucap Dongsoo tegas.

"Changi-ah,"ucap Kyuhyun dan Yesung saat mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut anak mereka sendiri.

"Siapa? Siapa Dongsoo? Tunggu... Apakah dia Lou Yi? Benarkah Lou Yi yang telah memutuskan rem mobil kalian?"tanya Donghae terkejut.

"Ne,"ucap dongsoo, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan yesung hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi Hae hyung, kami menceritakan ini hanya kepadamu. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan dia."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi dia harus mendapatkan membayar semuanya Kyuu!"ucap Donghae.

"Dia sudah menyesalinya Hae, dia sudah dipenjara sekarang."ucap Yesung.

Terlihat tubuh Kyuhyun kini mulai memutih dan bersinar. Kyuhyun tahu ini adalah akhir dari pertemuannya dengan Yesung. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis meratapi apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ya, diatakan sendirian bersama Dongsoo, tanpa ada Yesung lagi disisinya.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu ne. Jangan sedih terus, aku ingin hyung berkarya. Buatlah aku dan Dongsoo bahagia disana."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, jaga diri baik-baik ne. Kami akan selalu disisimu, Dongsoo yakin cepat atau lambat tuhan akan menyatukan kita. Saranghaeyo. Saranghamnida."ucap Dongsoo.

"Ne, jaga diri kalian baik-baik ne. Kyu, aku titip Dongsoo dan Dongsoo aku titip appa ne. Jaga appa, nado, nado saranghaeyo. Saranghamnida."ucap Yesung sebelum Kyuhyun dan Dongsoo menghilang dibalik tembok kamar Yesung.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Yesung dan Super Junior. Kehidupan dorm kini kembali seperti dulu, seperti saat Kyuhyun ada disamping mereka. Sering terdengar cek cok diantara para member, tapi dengan secepat kilat mereka baikan begitu saja. Terpampang juga foto Pre Wedding Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang terpampang di ruang tamu dorm mereka. Dan lucunya, saat mereka merasa ada member yang menjahilinya, mereka itu langsung berlari dan mencurahkan kekesalannya pada foto itu.

Hampir sembilan bulan Lou yi tidak ada kabar setelah Donghae datang dan mengintrogasinya. Waktu itu Donghae hanya datang dengan amarah, dan saat menemui Lou Yi, amarah yang terkumpul menguap seperti air. Lou Yi terlihat sangat mengerikan, dia sangat kurus, matanya sembab karena menangisi apa yang dia perbuat pada Yesung. Akhirnya sampai pada suatu hari mereka mendengar kabar dari berita ditelevisi kalau Lou Yi meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dia juga meninggalkan pesan surat khususnya adalah Yesung.

_**Dear Yesungie Oppa,**_

_** Oppa, mianhae, cheongmal mianhae. Hanya itu yang sanggup aku lantunkan untukmu. Selama ini aku selalu berharap mendapatkan maaf darimu, Kyuhyun oppa, dan Dongsoo. Aku selalu berdoa agar kalian bisa memaafkanku karena kesalahanku yang sangat fatal ini. Aku yakin kalian tidak bisa memaafkan aku. Tapi, aku bisa apa, aku hanya bisa pasrah.**_

_** Sampai akhirnya aku mengerti, kenapa jumpa pers yang aku lakukan waktu itu tidak terjadi. Itu karena oppa mengkhawatirkan keluargaku. Aku tahu oppa baik, tapi masih saja aku selalu menjahatimu oppa. Sekarang aku tahu, semua keluargaku telah meninggal karena sebuat kecelakaan pesawat. Dan tak satupun dari mereka yang masih hidup. Sekarang aku merasakan apa yang Yesungie oppa rasakan saat kehilangan Kyuhyun oppa.**_

_** Aku bersyukur, disaat terakhirku aku bisa melihat Dongsoo. Dongsoo datang dan mengatakan kalau kalian sudah bisa menerima kata maafku. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada tuhan karena kalian telah memaafkan aku. Dan sekarang jatahku sudah habis, sudah waktunya aku ikut dengan keluargaku.**_

_** Sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu dan Super Junior karena telah mengambil Kyuhyun dan Dongsoo. Mianhae, Mianhamnida.**_

_** Orang yang selalu menyusahkanmu**_

_** Lou Yi Xiao**_

**Konser KRY di Indonesia**

"Yesungie oppa… Yesungiee oppa… Kim Yesunggg oppa….."teriak para Clouds membahana disebuah gedung di Jakarta.

"Annyeong haseyo,, Cho Yesung imnida."kata Yesung terlihat sedih. Ryewook yang sedari tadi melihat Yesung pun hanya bisa diam. Ini adalah konser perdana KRY tanpa Kyuhyun. Antusias Clouds maupun Sparkyu tidak akan pudar, meski kehilangan bias yang begitu mereka cintai untuk slamanya. Apalagi ada yang menamai dirinya sebagai KYUSUNG SHIPPER, tidak ada kata mati untuk appa mereka. Tapi para Clouds dan Sparkyu yang tadinya ramai menyuarakan nama yesung pun terdiam setelah mendengar Yesung menyebut dirinya sebagai Cho bukan Kim.

"Achh, Mianhae jika aku membuat kalian bersedih. Tapi sebelum aku mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Ijinkan aku bercerita terlebih dahulu."kata Yesung

"NDEEE,,"teriak para Clouds, Sparkyu, dan Ryeonsomnia.

"Sebelum aku berangkat kemari, aku mengunjungi sebuah tempat yang damai. Sebuah tempat yang menyimpan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Ya, di sebuah pemakaman di Seoul. Ditempat itu, suamiku tinggal. Dia tinggal bersama uri baby. Aku mengunjunginya setiap tanggal 3 Februari dan 6 November. Kalian pasti tahu kenapa aku mengunjunginya pada waktu dan tanggal itu."ucap Yesung terlihat meneteskan airmata, meski dia berusaha tegar. Ryewook pun terlihat sudah terisak.

"Aku juga mengatakan padanya, kalau aku akan berkunjung ke Indonesia. Dia mengatakan maafnya untuk ELF dan Sparkyu INA..maaf tidak bisa menghadiri konser ini."ucap Yesung mengusap airmatanya.

"Kyunnie-ah,, kami disini hanya bisa berdoa untukmu,,"ucap Yesung lirih.

Para ELF pun kini hanya bisa terisak mendengar jeritan hati seorang Kim Yesung,,, aachh salah Cho Yesung…

"na dasi sarado

myeot beoneul taeeonado

harudo niga eobsi sal su eomneun na

naega jikyeojul saram

naega saranghal saram nan

geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka

neo hanaman saranghanikka"teriak para ELF menyanyikan lagu It Has To Be You.

"Cho Kyuhyun Cheongmal saranghae."teriak ELF serempak.

"Gomawo,, cheongmal gomawo ELF. Kau masih mau menerima Kyuhyun.. gomawo…."isak Yesung.

Terlihat di layar panggung tersebut foto – foto saat Kyuhyun masih bersama mereka,, saat konser maupun melakukan foto majalah.. dan backsound foto itu adalah lagu Super Junior ~ OUR LOVE. Terlihat semua member Super Junior Leeteuk, Kangin, Heechul, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Siwon, Hangkyung,dan Shindong. Mereka datang dan menyanyikan lagu itu,, meski dengan tambahan sedikit isakan, namun bagian Kyuhyun tetaplah rekaman Kyuhyun yang menyanyikannya.

Yesung dan Ryewook yang mendapat kunjungan dari para member pun hanya bisa menangis. Ryewook menangis dalam pelukan Sungmin dan Yesung mennagis dalam pelukan Leeteuk.

"Ada sebuah Video konventer yang ingin kami persembahkan untuk ELF didunia dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kami menemukan ini tadi pagi saat kami sedang membersihkan tempat latihan vocal dorm."ucap Leeteuk sambil memutar video rekaman milik Kyuhyun.

"Annyeonggie ELF,, Naneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida,, Suami dari Cho Yesung.. ach mianhae,, mungkin kalian tidak akan menerima pernikahan kami,,, tapi aku sangat ingin melindunginya., dan juga,,, neomu neomu neomu saranghae uri lead vocal Cho Yesung.. hehehe… dalam video ini… aku ingin bilang pada Hyungdeul.. Hyungdeul tolong jaga nae Yesungie untukku ne?. Leeteuk Hyung,, mianhae aku selalu merepotkanmu,, Kangin Hyung,, jangan terlalu keras pada nae Yesungie,, kalau tidak aku akan membalasmu,, Heechul Hyung,,, Moodianmu tolong sedikit dikurangi,,, lihat, kasihan Hanggeng hyung… Jaga Sungie untukku... Hangkyung Hyung,, Mianhae aku tidak bisa selalu bersama dan membantu Super Junior M… Sungminnie Hyung,,, jaga Ryewook hyung ne,,, mianhae aku pernah membuatmu terluka,,, Donghae Hyung,,, Hai Fishy… hehehe jadi yang terbaik buat Suju ne,, selain itu jangan terlalu manja dengan Yesung hyung,, aku tidak terima,,, Eunhyuk hyung,,, Dance Machine Suju,,, jangan selalu menangis dibelakang Donghae hyung… Kibum Hyung,,, achhh uri princess ice,,, jangan terlalu lama meninggalkan Suju,, kami membutuhkanmu,,, Siwon Hyung,,, Hyung jangan terlalu berkeringat ,,, lihat tubuhmu selalu basahkan?.. Shindong Hyung,,, jangan suka berebut makanan dengan Eunhyuk hyung,,, kasihan Ryewook hyung,,, Ryewook hyung,,, uljima,,, gomawo sudah mau bantuin Yesung hyung untuk bersihkan kandang ddangkomma. Dan yang terakhir Yesungi hyung,,, Hyungie,, Uljima,, jangan menangis lagi,,, nanti suaramu jadi tidak indah lagi,,, aku ingin mendengarmu suaramu setiap hari,,, dan juga aku sangat mencintaimu… dan untuk ELF,,,, selalu sayangi kami seperti kami menyanyangi kalian,,,, daa~~ sampai jumpa"ucap Kyuhyun dan melambaikan tangannya tanda perpisahan.

Semua yang ada didalam gedung itu terlihat telah meneteskan airmatanya,,, berpisah dengan orang yang disayangi sama sakitnya dengan memaksa diri sendiri untuk membenci orang yang dicintai. Akhirnya konser KRY di Indonesia tetap dilaksanakan,, meski tanpa kehadiran jasad Kyuhyun namun didalam hati para member dan ELF disitulah Kyuhyun akan tetap hidup.

**"**_**Cheongmal saranghae Kyunnie"**_

**END**

**"**_**Hyung,,, Sudahlah,, lepaskan aku,,, aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini,, meski aku harus mati disini aku rela jika itu bisa menyelamatkanmu. Sungie hyung saranghae,,, mianhae aku hanya bisa menemanimu sampai disini. Sampai suatu hari kita akan bersama aku akan menunggumu. Dan juga, carilah orang yang mampu mengobati luka dihatimu itu. Arraseoyo? Aku tidak ingin mengatakan perpisahan padamu. Sampai jumpa lagi,,, uri lead vocal Suju.."ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tulus untuk terakhir kalinya..**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
